eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Brandon Stark
: Der Titel dieses Artikels ist mehrdeutig. Weitere Bedeutungen sind unter Brandon Stark (Begriffserklärung) aufgeführt. Brandon Stark, kurz Bran, ist der zweite Sohn von Lord Eddard und Lady Catelyn Tully von Winterfell. Gleich zu Beginn der Geschichte verändert sich sein Leben schlagartig, weil er nach einem von Jaime Lennister verursachten Sturz gelähmt bleibt. Sein Diener Hodor trägt ihn fortan in einem für ihn erschaffenen Korb auf dem Rücken. Brans Schattenwolf heißt Sommer. Er hat außerdem regelmäßig voraussehende Träume. In den Büchern ist er einer der wichtigsten POV-Charaktere. In der TV-Serie wird er von Isaac Hempstead-Wright gespielt. Charakter & Erscheinung Zu Beginn der Ereignisse ist Bran sieben Jahre alt.Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Appendix Laut Appendix von Sturm der Schwerter ist er mittlerweile neun Jahre alt. Sturm der Schwerter, V-Appendix Beim Erntefest 299 AL auf Winterfell ist er fast neun Jahre alt . Wie seine Mutter und viele aus dem Hause Tully hat auch Bran braunes Haar und blaue Augen Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Arya I Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Catelyn III . Vor seinem Sturz kletterte er gerne an den Mauern und über die Dächer von Winterfell. Seine Mutter meinte sogar, er habe früher Klettern als Laufen gelernt Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Catelyn II . Sein Lieblingsplatz war das Dach der Turmruine von Winterfell, da er die Menschen von hier oben aus unbemerkt beobachten konnte Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Bran II . Nach seinem Unfall trägt Hodor Bran zunächst auf den Armen wie einen Säugling, später baut Luwin ihm einen Korb mit Löchern für die Beine, sodass Hodor Bran genauso tragen kann wie die Frauen Brennholz transportieren. Manchmal vergisst Hodor allerdings, dass er Bran auf dem Rücken hat, wenn er durch eine Tür geht Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Bran I . Einmal hatte Hodor frisches Brot gerochen und war losgelaufen mit dem Ergebnis, dass Luwin Brans Wunde am Kopf nähen musste. Mikken gab ihm daraufhin einen alten Helm, aber Bran schämt sich vor den beiden Walders, daher trägt er ihn selten Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Bran II . Er liebt alte Rittergeschichten und träumt davon, einmal Mitglied der Königsgarde zu sein. Er mag auch die Geschichten der Alten Nan, bis sie nach seinem Sturz sein Bett hütet und ihm nur noch auf die Nerven geht Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Bran IV . Aber selbst danach träumt er immer noch davon, ein Ritter zu sein Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Bran II . Bran ist halsstarrig, manchmal seltsam und will immer mitgehen, wenn Jon und Robb etwas unternehmen Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Jon III . Mit Theon Graufreud ist er nie richtig warm geworden Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Bran V . Er wird für gewöhnlich von seinem Schattenwolf Sommer begleitet, mit dem er einige Zeit nach seinem Sturz eine starke Warg-Verbindung eingehen kann.Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Bran I In der Zeit nach der Eroberung von Winterfell, als sich Bran mit Rickon, Meera und Jojen Reet, Osha und Hodor in der Gruft von Winterfell versteckt, lernt er, die Wolfsträume bewusst herbeizuführen. Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Bran III Bran teilt seine Träume in drei Kategorien ein: die Wolfsträume sind nicht so schlimm: hier rennt und jagt er und fängt Eichhörnchen; dann hat er Träume von der Dreiäugigen Krähe, die ihm befiehlt zu fliegen oder einem Baum, der ihn ruft; aber am schlimmsten sind die Träume, in denen er fällt, obwohl er früher so ein guter Kletterer gewesen ist Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Bran I . Vergangenheit Bran ist der zweite Sohn und das insgesamt vierte Kind von Lady Catelyn und Lord Eddard Stark, dem Herrn von Winterfell und Wächter des Nordens. Er wurde in Winterfell geboren und wuchs dort während des aktuellen Sommers auf, der zwei Jahre vor seiner Geburt begonnen hatte. Er ist nach seinem Onkel benannt, Eddards älterem Bruder, der in Roberts Rebellion starb. Bran hat drei ältere Geschwister (Robb, Sansa und Arya) und einen jüngeren Bruder (Rickon). Außerdem ist Jon Schnee sein Halbbruder. Bran wurde von Maester Luwin erzogen, unter anderem in der Waffenkunst. Es schien, dass er einmal ein guter Krieger werden würde. Robb und Jon erlaubten sich einmal einen Scherz mit ihren jüngeren Geschwistern, als sie noch klein waren: Robb führte Sansa, Arya und Bran in die Gruft von Winterfell, wo er ihnen von den Geistern der Verstorbenen erzählte. Dann stieg der mit Mehl bestreute Jon aus einem der Gräber. Bran klammert sich an Robbs Bein, Sansa läuft schreiend zur Treppe zurück, aber Arya erkennt Jon und tritt ihm vors Schienbein. Anschließend müssen alle lachen Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Arya I . Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Bran befindet sich bei einer Gruppe von 20 Männern, die die Hinrichtung eines Deserteurs durch Eddard Stark bezeugen sollen. Es ist das erste Mal, dass der siebenjährige Bran bei einem solchen Ereignis teilnehmen darf. Auf dem Heimweg nach Winterfell findet die Gruppe eine tote Schattenwölfin und sechs Welpen, die Bran und seinen Geschwistern zur Aufzucht anvertraut werden Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Bran I . Während des Besuchs des königlichen Hofes in Winterfell üben die Jungen der Starks und der Baratheons unter Aufsicht von Ser Rodrik Cassel mit Holzschwertern. Bran und Prinz Tommen kämpfen auch gegeneinander und Bran kann den Kampf gewinnen . Am Tag vor seiner vermeintlichen Abreise nach Königsmund klettert Bran wie so oft über die Dächer und Türme von Winterfell. Dabei bemerkt er zufällig, wie sich Königin Regentin Cersei und ihr Bruder Jaime Lennister in der Turmruine zunächst unterhalten und später miteinander Sex haben. Als sie Bran bemerken, wird er von Jaime mit der Absicht ihn zu töten aus dem Fenster des Turmes gestoßen, um das Geheimnis ihrer Beziehung weiter zu bewahren . Während seines Komas verübt ein Fremder einen Anschlag auf sein Leben, der von seiner Mutter und seinem Schattenwolf Sommer vereitelt werden kann . Im weiteren Verlauf des Komas hat Bran einige Visionen, während der er der Dreiäugigen Krähe begegnet, die ihm das Fliegen beibringen möchte. Sie sagt, Bran müsse weiterleben, weil "der Winter naht". Bran kann auch auf gegenwärtige und zukünftige Ereignisse in ganz Westeros und Essos schauen. Als er mit Hilfe der Krähe aus dem Koma erwacht, wird er von seinem Schattenwolf empfangen, der eine wohlige Wärme ausstrahlt. Spontan gibt er ihm daher den Namen Sommer Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Bran III . Nach seinem Sturz verbringt er zunächst die meiste Zeit in seinem Bett. Von seinem Fenster aus kann er den Hof beobachten, was ihn aber meistens deprimiert, weil er auch spielen und laufen möchte wie z.B. sein Bruder Rickon. Auch die Alte Nan, die sein Bett hütet und ihm Gesellschaft leisten soll, geht ihm mit seinen Geschichten nur noch auf die Nerven. Als Tyrion Lennister auf dem Weg von der Mauer nach Königsmund in Winterfell Halt macht, wird Bran gerufen, weil Tyrion etwas für ihn hat. Er übergibt Luwin die Baupläne für einen speziellen Sattel, der seinem eigenen ähnelt und Bran ermöglichen soll, zu reiten. Bran ist ganz aufgeregt über diesen Plan. Als er wieder in seinem Zimmer ist, träumt er vom Klettern und von entstellten Löwen, die ihn bedrohen . Einige Zeit später beginnt er, auf seinem neuen Pferd Tänzerin Tyrions Sattel zu benutzen. Zunächst übt er im Burghof, dann kommt der Tag, an dem er mit Robb, Theon, Luwin, Grauwind und Sommer und ein paar anderen einen Ausritt in den Wolfswald wagt. Dort wird er durch Zufall von sechs Wildlingen alleine angetroffen und überfallen. Bran wird von Robb, den Schattenwölfen und Theon gerettet und alle Wildlinge bis auf Osha sterben . Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell Nachdem Eddard wegen Verrats gefangen genommen wurde, ruft Robb die Vasallen des Hauses Stark zu den Fahnen. Luwin erklärt Bran, dass Robb bald losziehen muss und dass die Kämpfe im Süden schon begonnen hätten. Bran zieht sich in den Götterhain zurück, um für seine Familie zu beten und wird dort von Osha besucht, die ihm vom Leben jenseits der Mauer erzählt und ihm sagt, dass sein Bruder in die falsche Richtung marschiere, denn die eigentliche Gefahr liege im Norden. Bran versucht, diese Botschaft weiterzugeben, scheitert aber, denn schon Luwin tut Oshas Informationen als Märchengeschichten ab. Bran wird außerdem Zeuge bei dem Vorfall, als Grauwind dem Großjon zwei Finger abbeißt und sieht schließlich zu, wie Robb mit seiner Armee aus Winterfell auszieht. Robb erklärt Bran, dass er nun der Lord von Winterfell sein müsse, bis seine Mutter wiederkomme . In der Nacht, bevor die Nachricht von Lord Eddards Tod auf Winterfell eintrifft, träumt Bran von seinem Vater, mit dem er sich in der Gruft unterhält. Am nächsten Tag erzählt er Luwin davon, der ihn dann zusammen mit Osha in die Gruft begleitet, um zu beweisen, dass Bran nur geträumt hat. In der Gruft wird Luwin von Struppel angesprungen, der sich zusammen mit Rickon im Grab Eddards versteckt hatte, weil Rickon denselben Traum hatte. Nur mit Hilfe von Sommer kann Struppel beruhigt werden. Bran kann dann Rickon überreden, mit ihnen in den Turm des Maesters zu gehen, wo der Maester ihnen von den Ersten Menschen und den Kindern des Waldes erzählt Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Bran II . Band 3 - Der Thron des Sieben Königreiche Als die beiden neuen Mündel seiner Mutter, der Große Walder und der Kleine Walder, nach Winterfell kommen, heißt Bran sie zunächst wie ein höflicher Lord Willkommen. Nach und nach nerven sie ihn aber, weil er nicht bei ihrem neu eingeführten Spiel teilnehmen kann und weil sein Schattenwolf Sommer zusammen mit Struppel in den Götterhain gesperrt werden. Er versucht dann, herauszufinden, warum die beiden Wölfe unentwegt heulen und erlebt immer realistischere Wolfsträume - der Beginn seiner Warg-Verbindung mit Sommer Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Bran I . Bran empfängt als Prinz von Winterfell die Vasallen des Nordens zum Erntefest. Als Cley Cerwyn Jaimes Namen erwähnt, werden in Bran Erinnerungen geweckt. In der folgenden Nacht hat er einen schlimmen Alptraum mit der Dreiäugigen Krähe und Jaime Lennister Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Bran II . Beim großen Festmahl des Erntefestes reitet er auf Tänzerin in die Große Halle und alle jubeln ihm zu. Als Gastgeber verteilt er der Tradition nach besonders leckere Köstlichkeiten an seine Ehrengäste. Später treffen Jojen Reet und Meera Reet aus Grauwasserwacht auf dem Fest ein, die Bran sofort interessant findet. In der folgenden Nacht träumt er einen Warg-Traum von der ersten Begegnung zwischen den Reet-Kindern und den beiden Schattenwölfen im Götterhain Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Bran III . Jojen und Meera bleiben nach dem Erntefest auf Winterfell und freunden sich mit Bran an. Sie erzählen ihm vom Grünen Blick und dass sie Bran helfen wollen, sein Drittes Auge zu benutzen und fliegen zu lernen. Zunächst glaubt Bran aber noch Luwin, der bestreitet, dass es noch Magie wie bei den Grünsehern gebe Band 4 - Die Saat des goldenen Löwen Bran erfährt durch Luwin von Robbs Sieg über Ser Steffert Lennister in der Schlacht von Ochsenfurt und dem Tod von Ser Stevron Frey. Während sich Bran zwar über den Sieg freut, jedoch weiß, dass nur Tywin Lennister zählt, sind weder der Große Walder noch der Kleine Walder sehr über Stevrons Tod betrübt, sie machen sich eher über ihn lustig. Bran erschrickt, weil er erkennt, dass sich Jojens Traum bewahrheitet hat. Später erzählt Jojen von einem Traum, in dem das schwarze Meer über Nacht nach Winterfell gekommen sei und er ertrunkene Männer im Hof umhertreiben sah, darunter Bierbauch, Septon Chayle und Mikken. Bran ist von diesem Traum verwirrt und meint, dass das Meer weit weg sei und Winterfell hohe Mauern habe, doch Jojen beharrt auf seinem Traum. Bran erzählt ihm von seinen eigenen Träumen von der Dreiäugigen Krähe und den Träumen, in denen er fällt. Jojen erklärt ihm, dass er ein Warg sei, aber erst fliegen könne, wenn er sein drittes Auge öffnen. Er warnt ihn außerdem davor, den Leuten von den Träumen zu erzählen, da sie ihn dann fürchten oder sogar hassen würden. Bran versucht dennoch, die Einwohner Winterfells vor dem Meer zu warnen, ohne allerdings großen Erfolg zu haben. In einem weiteren Traum sieht Jojen dann Bran und Rickon, wie ihre Gesichter von Stinker gehäutet werden. Dann sieht er die beiden in der Gruft von Winterfell. Meera ist darüber so entsetzt, dass sie anbietet, den Gefangenen zu töten, doch Jojen erinnert sie daran, dass man das Schicksal niemals abwenden kann.Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Bran I Im Körper von Sommer wittert er die Eisenmänner in der Nacht, in der sie Winterfell überfallen, aber er kann nichts dagegen tun. Theon erscheint in seinem Zimmer und zwingt ihn, ihm die Burg in der Großen Halle vor den Bewohnern der Burg zu übergeben. Entsetzt stellt Bran fest, dass Jojens Grüner Traum mit allen Einzelheiten tatsächlich wahr geworden ist. Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Bran II Kurz später können Bran, Rickon, Meera und Jojen, Hodor und Osha fliehen, wobei sie mit der Hilfe von Sommer und Struppel zwei Wachen der Eisenmänner am Jägertor töten. Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Theon II Theon behauptet bei seiner Rückkehr, er habe die beiden Stark-Jungen gefangen und getötet. Ser Rodrick schickt daraufhin einen Raben nach Schnellwasser zu Catelyn. Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Catelyn V Die Gruppe aber hat Theon getäuscht: während die Schattenwölfe eine falsche Fährte im Wolfswald legen, kehren die anderen wieder um und verstecken sich in der Gruft von Winterfell in völliger Dunkelheit. Erst nach der Plünderung von Winterfell wagen sie sich wieder nach draußen. Die Burg ist völlig zerstört und verlassen. Sie finden Maester Luwin schwer verwundet im Götterhain, und er weist Osha an, die Stark-Brüder zu trennen. Dann gewährt sie ihm den Gnadenstoß. Während Osha mit Rickon und Struppel in den Süden aufbricht, geht der Rest nach Norden. Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Bran III Familie * Lord {Eddard Stark}, sein Vater, Lord von Winterfell * Lady {Catelyn Stark}, seine Mutter ** {Robb Stark}, Erbe von Winterfell ** Jon Schnee, der Bastard seines Vaters ** Sansa Stark, seine älteste Schwester ** Arya Stark, seine ältere Schwester ** Brandon Stark ** Rickon Stark, sein jüngerer Bruder Stammbaum Siehe auch * im Game of Thrones Wiki. Quellen * http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Bran_Stark Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Charaktere aus dem Norden Kategorie:POV - Charaktere Kategorie:Haus Stark Kategorie:Adeliger Mann Kategorie:Leibwechsler